


Monday afternoon in Paris, Fouche and the Blue Vests

by majorjelly



Series: Work for Pension 养老金系列 [1]
Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, L'Empereur de Paris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blue Vests, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorjelly/pseuds/majorjelly
Summary: 星期一下午，富歇，巴黎和蓝马甲.蓝马甲活动兴起了，基层法国警察的压力当然也影响到了警察总长。巴黎高耸的房价、拿破仑矮小的形象和这张画了妆的糙脸重叠在一起。富歇想，做一个决定也没那么难，不是吗？





	Monday afternoon in Paris, Fouche and the Blue Vests

**Author's Note:**

> #摸鱼灭蚊# 献给咖啡馆的同僚们，精彩的对话来自探长先生，一扭腰的妖娆来自维生本生，在街道上挥舞飘扬的是红旗

富歇坐在办公室里，懊恼地发现，由于长期的压力和微薄的薪水，他引以为傲的情报网竟然也因为蓝马甲活动而濒临瘫痪了。

就这么一点点精神和经济的压力，警察系统怎么就失控了呢？他难得的愤愤不平起来，上次他感到如此无力，还是路易十X世下台，他不得不失业的时候。

秘书敲了敲门，送来了最新的情报，富歇保持着他一贯的不动声色，但文件内容令他稍感沮丧：一则来自远东小商品批发市场的言论，预言马甲活动（黄色或者蓝色）才刚刚开始，因为销售一空的商店正在不断向他们追加订单，甚至还包括了北边的瑞典和南边的瑞士。在平时，富歇一准会把这份材料归结于辅助证据，放进不那么重要的抽屉里。但这个遥远的联想如此有说服力，竟然让他产生了一丝共鸣。  
在不相干的蛛丝马迹里寻找事情发展的轨迹，这不正是他最擅长的吗？

忽然，他心底响起了微弱的警报——远东小市场的言论显然不在他的情报收集范围内，这严重的超出了他的控制范围！富歇抬起头，这才发现，面前的秘书只是个乔装打扮的冒牌货！

"奋战一线的战友们向您致意，警察总长先生。"冒牌货见自己过了许久才暴露，露出了诡计得逞的笑容。"事态似乎有些失控？"  
女装维多克尤其令富歇恼火，但他决定不动声色的看看这个爱炫耀的白痴过来是要干什么。  
"显然，你并不感到压力倍增，还有精力在工作时间肆意妄为。"富歇冷冷地说。  
"再不行动起来，退休金就要不保了！"维多克说，"而你，总长先生，即使是你也难逃五险一金发不出来的命运。"  
他的话戳到了富歇的痛处。  
虽然在奥特朗德有一块封地，但那可远在意大利。巴黎的房价还是太高了！富歇恨恨地想。  
“我知道您对我一向有些偏见，”维多克理了理假发，“但我们都知道，巴黎真正的主人是谁。您这冷板凳坐的够久啦！到了该让他们看看巴黎究竟掌握在谁的手里的时候了！您瞧，具体的工作我都已经安排好了，只需要您这几天能对我的小小计划睁一只眼闭一只眼……”见富歇没有回应，维多克摊开两手，用他最最诚恳的音调说到：“我只想要回我的那份退休金；我为政府勤勤恳恳工作了二十年，这是我应得的。至于您能得到什么，我想您也是明白的。”  
说完，他一扭身，坐在了富歇的办公桌上，抛来一个媚眼。

巴黎高耸的房价、拿破仑矮小的形象和这张画了妆的糙脸重叠在一起。富歇想，做一个决定也没那么难，不是吗？

但这并不是当务之急。  
“警卫！”富歇拍上了电铃，高声呼唤，“立刻把这个家伙给我丢出去！”  
两个警卫架起了维多克的胳膊往外拖，维多克装模作样的挣扎起来，还弄掉了变装用的手帕。

“一准是远东产。”富歇看着地上皱巴巴的布料自言自语。退休金可以交给不上道的维多克，而他要把这个远东小市场纳入他的情报网。  
立刻。  
马上。


End file.
